


Sing to Me

by Redrobinr



Category: Marvel, Marvel 2099, Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fantasy, Fluff, Good Peter, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Not Beta Read, Partnership, Precious Peter Parker, R&R, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Room, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrobinr/pseuds/Redrobinr
Summary: Peter finds himself staring and reflecting on his and Miguel's circumstance during a rainy night.
Relationships: Miguel O'Hara/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	Sing to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A "deleted scene" set in my own alternate universe where Peter and Miguel are part of separate guilds and partner up.
> 
> Featuring Rogue!Miguel and Paladin!Peter and the odd little hint at just how chaotic these two are together.
> 
> Title is based off of the sing Sing To Me – MISSIO.

Peter didn’t know how long he’d been staring at Miguel from the oak desk that came with their inn room, but he was pretty sure he had memorised every single feature of his partner’s face now. Every freckle - he counted about thirty freckles from where he sat, most of which dusted his cheeks and bridge of the nose - and every noticeable scar on his face - two on the left cheek (one just beneath his eye), a pale crevice on his chin and a thin one just through his right brow. Honestly, if he was any sort of decent artist, he’d probably be drawing Miguel like this, with his head pressed lightly against the window frame, his earring on the right lobe just catching the weak flame that barely lit their room up perfectly, his arms slightly crossed beneath his chest and yet he was somehow elegantly draped across the seat, eyes closed and breathing slowly. Peaceful.

The paladin felt honoured - O'Hara rarely let himself relax like this, especially after a guild mission. To see him this way, to be trusted to look after the rogue while he slept and it made him not want to sleep at all despite the time – he could take one look outside through the rain droplets and cloud and figure out it was around about one in the morning – as he was determined to prove to Miguel that he could trust him and show that he wasn’t in danger whenever Peter was around.

He found himself humming a tune he remembered hearing from his aunt before she passed as he finally tore his eyes from the tanned man and looked out the window to see the rather heavy rainfall. The rainy season had begun recently in this region, and the constant pattering of the rain against the glass was surprisingly therapeutic for him to listen to, especially when he took in the sights of the forest outside.

Peter hadn't realised Miguel’s eyes had opened and that he was being looked at by slightly clouded, tired red eyes until he caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of his eye. He stopped humming at the furrow of brows he saw and the distant look in those eyes before the two found themselves staring at each other again - silent communication that reassured Peter Miguel truly didn’t mind the additional background noise - before the silence was cut by quiet words on Miguel’s end.

"What song was that?"

The brunet shrugged at the question and walked over to his partner, gently shifting the man’s legs so he could sit down. Sometimes, only sometimes, he wished Miguel would speak louder, it could be so difficult to talk with or hear him when everyone else was speaking. But right now, he just revelled in the softly spoken syllables and the gentle tone the man had as he talked, a lovely addition to the rain if he were to be honest.

"A song my aunt used to hum to me when I couldn’t sleep. She did it so often that I guess it just became ingrained in my memories..." Peter explained as he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt, thumbing the black cotton, trying to look like he wasn’t nervous, and looking down to avoid the way he got whenever he met O'Hara's eyes.

"I don’t know its name, I just remember her telling me it was something her mom sung," he chuckled softly, a gentle smile on his face as he remembered his aunt walking into his room and sitting on the bed, running her hand through little Pete’s hair and humming the tune for him so he didn’t have his night terrors any more that night. He remembered asking that same question and never getting the name, just a light laugh and her hushed words of ‘it was my mother’s song’. They were his favourite memories of her.

A silence fell between the two of them after that comment. At first, Peter thought he said something wrong and that was why the man was being so quiet, but then he saw a small smile form on the redhead's lips and all doubt he previously had vanished.

"It’s a nice song. You don’t have to stop," Peter couldn't stop the pleased feeling that ran through his system at those words, no matter how irrelevant they must have been to his clearly exhausted partner. Miguel's eyes had redirected from Peter to look out the window again as he pressed his forehead against the cool glass, a small sigh slipped from him as his eyes began to close again, "I liked listening to it."

So Peter continued humming, and soon he found himself idly watching again as he saw Miguel’s breathing slow again and caught the last little flutter of his lashes as the rogue fell asleep again. He pushed down the sudden desire that welled up inside him to just touch, to feel the warmth of the honey-toned skin on display or to tuck that curly strand of red hair that had fallen in his face behind his ear - because he knew how much that one curl always bothered Miguel because it never stayed in place - and settled for looking at him with a feeling of content in his heart as he let the sound of the rain enter his ears again.

It was these moments of peace, the little moments where they didn’t tease each other, where Miguel didn’t make a remark and where they didn’t end up arguing or having a disagreement that Peter cherished the most. Not because of the tranquility, but because he always learned something new about his partner every time they happened and he wouldn’t trade that for the world. Besides, he liked seeing this side of O'Hara and it just made him even happier when he realised no one else aside from Miguel's team in his guild had seen him this way. It was an exclusive sight for people Miguel classed as close to him, and Peter was ecstatic when he remembered he was part of that miniscule list.

So he would treasure this moment, engrave it into his memories so he never forgot it and the others that would come after this. Besides, they had a big day tomorrow. Miguel needed as much sleep as he could get, and Peter was going to make sure he got it tonight. It was the least he could do for the man who saved his life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this. I'll probably post the first chapter of the actual story soon, depends on what people think of this.
> 
> Also, Miguel absolutely has/gets freckles - can't change my mind.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, so feel free to drop them if you liked this.


End file.
